Smooth criminal: Beyond the chairs (Sebtana-Glee)
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: -To reply, he moves a little closer to me, leaning in. "I thought Blaine would light up my world," He whispers, inches from my face. My eyes flick from his lips back to his deep, gorgeous eyes. "I was wrong. I-I thought guys were all I needed. All I wanted. Till I met yo-" My lips crash into his, interrupting his words.- Micheal Jackson episode. Love story. Santana Sebastian. Glee


_**A/N: I am tired. I got like 4 hours of sleep last night (sleepover) which is pretty good cuz I normally get less at sleepovers. Anyway, I am tired, so screw 'proper' paragraphs. They are overrated. SO here is my FIRST official non-Jonas oneshot (JonasLivesForever girl say whaaaaaat?) and I know it sucks. My friend and I were watching loads of Glee today and we saw this episode. I love this episode. Fair warning, watch out for some Kurt and Blaine related oneshots from me. If you didn't know, this is from the Glee episode Micheal. SO... enjoy. Sorry 4 mistakes. Hope you are having a kiss ass summer.**_

* * *

**Sanastian= Santana and Sebastian. **

Part 1: A recap of chairs.

-Shit there are so many chairs in here!-

His fingers brushed against my shoulders as he whispered some lyrics into my ear. I turn my head to see him move away, continuing the classic MJ song- and one of my personal favourites- 'Smooth criminal'. Now, before I say anything, I have no idea who this so mentioned 'Annie' chick is, but I bet she died alone... I just bet she did.

You want to know a fact about me? I never cease to amaze myself everytime I sing. I am not _trying_ to be big headed but everytime I hear my voice carried off into the air, I am always satisfied and amazed. And as my voice sings out the lyrics right now, my body moving around the room, matching Sebastian's steps -both of us dancing as if our moves are two halves to the same puzzle- I feel anger suddenly course through my veins.

This guy, Sebastian, hurt Blaine. No one hurts a part of New Direction. Unless it's Rachel... I wouldn't mind so much then.

The odd thing is, I am not even friends with Blaine. Or Kurt for that matter. Yet I have nothing against them. Being bisexuall myself, I understand what it's like loving someone of the same sex. It's exciting and beautiful and... love. And Kurt should never have been hurt and tormented for that.

In a breathless moment, I almost forget who I am with. Sebastian Smythe. If it wasn't Sebastian Smythe, oh boy, would he be lying on the floor, begging for forgiveness at my knees.

Yet, like I said, this is _Sebastian Smythe_.

He is by far one of the hottest guys I have ever met! And pretty talented.

If you don't get where I am going with this-

Then you are dumber than Brittany.

"-A smooth criminal." We finish, our faces not too far apart. Straight away, of course, I claim the honest facts. That I was **certainly** better. I _won_. And, like I expected, Sebastian denies it. The little ba*****.

A few seconds later, I hear the words leave his mouth, the ones I had only been waiting for. Saltrock. Like I said, that effing ba*****. I mean, I could simply tell in his eyes- I think we can all tell- he wants Blaine. But enough to try and seriously hurt Kurt? Well, I guess the sick joke's on him, because Blaine showed how much he cared for Kurt by taking that pain instead.

Like a flashing sign that reads 'KURT AND BLAINE 4EVS'.

Suck on that Smythe.

I spat out an outraged retort when Sebastian, the 'smart ass' he is, states that Blaine getting _seriously_ hurt is simply no big deal. I mean, hello, hospital! Yet, it was only when the slushy hit me, that I realize what he meant.

* * *

Part 2: Bathroom messes.

-I have never been slushified... That was always more of Rachel's thing-

Standing in the bathroom, trying to remove some slushie mix from my face and hair, I let my smirk spread across my face. Oh poor Sebastian. He aint going to see the light of day again.

What goes around comes around.

Especially for a ba*****.

I hear a soft tap on the door, which makes my body jump in surprise, of course.

This is a _public_ girl's bathroom (the main word being **public**).

Who on earth would _knock_?!

A second later, I hear someone whisper something softly through the door- I deciphered it to be 'You won't regret it.' or something along those lines- and slip a piece of paper underneath the door.

After a moment's hesitation- making sure I heard footsteps outside the door, meaning the mystery person had left- I walk over and pick up the note. Slowly. Cautiously.

...

_Santana,_

_I will be in the 'Bad' alley. Where it went wrong..._

_I am not much for apologising. But there is something I should say. And something I will say._

_Let's see if they turn out to be the same thing or not._

_I am not trying to confuse you just..- I will be there at 9:00pm._

_If you come, you wont regret it._

_And if you are all up in that revenge shit, bring a slushie._

_I will take it like a man._

_As long as you hear me out._

_As long as you come alone._

_O.o Sebastian o.O_

* * *

Part 3: Bad alleys, Bad memories.. Not such a Bad guy.

It took me a breathless second to decide.

I was coming.

Whatever Sebastian is thinking, whatever dark games he is planning- I want it all to happen right under my nose. I may not be in love with Blaine but he got **hurt**. And for what purpose? He _shouldn't_ have gotten hurt. Bottom line.

I see Sebastian leaning against the wall, unaware of my appearance. Trying to remain my composure (ie. pretending the air hasn't totally been knocked out of me), I walk to him.

He looks up.

Our eyes lock.

"You came," He smiles slightly. "I didn't expect you too."

I roll my eyes, trying to ignore the fact I'm **freaking **out inside.

Shut up Santana.

You don't freak out.

_Especially_ not for a jerk.

A rocksalt throwing jerk... With cute hair.

"What did you want me to know?" I watch him slide down the wall, sitting on the ground. His face holds a small smile as he pats the ground next to him, his hands fiddling with some sticks.

"I have a slushie in my bag." I warn, holding up my plastic bag. To that, a short laugh escapes his throat and I place myself next to him. I let my back rest against the wall, dropping the bag next to me on my right, with my legs lying out in front of me.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." He muttered.

For a moment, a silence hangs in the air. Only our breathing to be heard.

Sebastian holds his gaze on the floor for a while, twirling the sticks in his fingers.

"The moment I met Blaine, I thought it may have... possibly... been a stupid 'true love' moment," He suddenly exclaims, throwing the sticks off into the distance. He turns to me, staring into my eyes.

"Like a 'fairy tale'." A cold laugh escapes his mouth.

For a second, I remain silent, before stating probably the most unhelpful thing I could have.

"Fairy tales are for kids." He laughs, shaking his head.

"Yeah..." He whispers, taking a moment to look over my body.

I suddenly feel my face heat up.

"Enjoying the view? I know you are mentally undressing me with your mind so why don't you just ask me to strip?" I state bluntly.

To reply, he moves a little closer to me, leaning in.

"I thought Blaine would light up my world," He whispers, inches from my face. My eyes flick from his lips back to his deep, gorgeous eyes. "I was wrong. I-I thought guys were all I needed. All I wanted. Till I met yo-" My lips crash into his, interrupting his words. I knew what he was going to say _anyway_.

He kisses back, gently moving me onto my back. I lay down as he hovers over me, leaning down once again and kissing me with more passion than I have ever experienced before.

No Santana, this-this is _wrong_.

He hurt Blaine.

He-he-rocksalt-eyepatch-Brittany-oh god.

As his lips leave mine, I feel my heart ache slightly. He pushes some locks of hair from my eyes.

"Gosh you are gorgeous." He whispers, attaching our lips again.

A million thoughts suddenly race through my head.

Blaine. Slushie. Rock. Brittany. _Blaine_. Eyepatch...

Yet, I just let those thoughts fly free. I even let the realisation that I am lying on an alley _floor_ fly free and out of my mind.

Because right here, right now, with Sebastian's lips against mine and his hands traveling along my body, the world feels right.

The world seems perfect...

Damn a 'Smooth criminal'.

This guy is just smooth.

Full stop.


End file.
